Mais Profundo que os Oceanos
by Zelda Hime
Summary: xxCapítulo Únicoxx Os digiescolhidos marcam um encontro para conversarem e matarem as saudades, mas apenas Mimi e Ken percebem o quanto os gênios do grupo estão agindo estranhamente... Conseguirá Mimi uní-los finalmente? JouxKoushirou Fluff


**_Título:_** _Mais Profundo que os Oceanos, Mais Extenso que o Firmamento  
_ _(Que título mais estranho... O que não escrevemos quando estamos em idéias, não é?)_  
**_Autora:_** Zelda Hime  
**_Casais:_** Jou/Koushirou, com menções de Ken/Miyako, Takeru/Hikari, Taichi/Yamato, Mimi/Michael, Sora/OC.  
**_Classificação:_** 15 anos (?) _(Sempre tive problemas com classificações...)_  
**_Resumo:_** Os digiescolhidos marcam um encontro para conversarem e matarem as saudades, mas apenas Mimi e Ken percebem o quanto os gênios do grupo estão agindo estranhamente... Conseguirá Mimi uní-los finalmente?  
_**Retratação:**_ Eu não possuo Digimon Adventure e seus personagens e, para falar a verdade, não faço a mínima idéia de quem os possui (além da Toei). Se tudo isso fosse meu, Koushirou e Jou seriam os personagens principais, e eu não faria um final tão ridículo e descaracterizado quanto o final do 02.  
_**Avisos:**_ Minha história não é Yaoi... (Imi nashi ka?_/Sem sentido?/_) Ok... Talvez seja... De qualquer maneira, essa história está incontáveis vezes mais inocente que uma novela da globo, então não se preocupem! (Ou talvez se preocupem...) ^_^*   
_**Notas da Autora:**_ Olá pessoal! Essa é a primeira fic de digimon que escrevo, e a segunda fic minha a ser publicada na net. Na verdade, eu tive a idéia de escrevê-la depois de uma frustrada busca pela net de fics de Joushirou que eu ainda não havia lido. No começo, eu estava pensando em fazer uma songfic, mas depois eu me atrapalhei toda e resolvi apagar a songfic e fazer outra normal. E aqui está o que saiu! Eu não gosto muito de escrever fics curtos, mas já estou planejando um Joushirou mais longo, assim eu faço a minha parte para encher a net com histórias desse casal tão fofo! o^.^o  
A história está narrada em terceira pessoa, mas, em algumas partes, também no ponto de vista de Koushirou ou de Jou.  
Espero que vocês gostem! Eu realmente não tenho vocação para escrever histórias com menos de 15.000 palavras... -_-** 

-----------------------------------

_Odaiba, 2006._

***Trrim Trriiiiim***  
- Casa da Família Izumi, Koushirou falando.  
- Alô, Koushirou? É o Taichi. Eu só liguei para confirmar, você vai mesmo amanhã no piquenique?  
- Hmm... Não acho que poderei, Taichi, acontece que estou no meio da programação de um sistema particularmente difícil e...  
- Koushirou... - disse Taichi em tom de aviso, o ruivo engoliu seco.  
- Hmm... Claro! Amanhã às dez da manhã, não é?  
- Não, o horário mudou. Sora disse que a mãe da Mimi resolveu voltar para o Japão mais cedo e as duas vão chegar no aeroporto de manhã. A Sra. Tachikawa concordou, então a gente vai buscar a Mimi e ir direto para o digimundo.  
- E a que horas elas chegarão?  
- Umas sete e meia, oito horas. O pessoal combinou de se encontrar na lanchonete 24h que tem do lado do aeroporto às sete horas. Nós tomamos café por lá mesmo quando Mimi chegar e fazemos o piquenique na hora do almoço.  
- Vocês pretendem ficar o dia inteiro no digimundo?!  
- Claro! Há quanto tempo nós não nos vemos? Você espera que a gente se encontre e vá embora depois de uma hora? Principalmente você, Koushirou, você nunca aparece nas reuniões que nós marcamos. Nem o Jou.  
- Nós não temos tempo... E não sei se poderei ficar fora durante o dia inteiro amanhã.  
- Koushirou, não começa! Até o Jou aceitou fechar os livros por um dia inteiro! - o coração do ruivo deu um tranco ao ouvir isso.  
_"Jou ficará no digimundo o dia inteiro?"_  
- Então, Koushirou?  
- Ok, eu irei. Lanchonete do aeroporto, sete horas. Estarei lá.  
- Certo. E você que não se atreva a levar seu laptop. Palavras da própria Mimi: "Se o Koushirou levar aquele troço, eu quebro em milhões de pedacinhos". - Koushirou deu um sorriso constrangido, lembrando do ataque que Mimi deu na última reunião do digiescolhidos, quando ele ficou boa parte do tempo no laptop. Se o Jou não o tivesse ajudado, não teria sobrado nem poeira dos circuitos de seu computador. - E dessa vez, eu ajudo ela.  
- Entendido, sem laptop.  
- Ok, então, até amanhã! Eu ainda preciso ligar para o Yamato para dizer o horário novo.  
- Até amanhã.  
Koushirou desligou o telefone e ficou um tempo parado, olhando para o aparelho. Depois suspirou.  
_"Um dia inteiro com Jou... O que raios eu estava pensando quando concordei em ir a essa reunião?"_

*******  


_PdV de Koushirou_

Às seis e quarenta, Koushirou já estava sentado em uma das mesas da lanchonete, esperando os amigos. Ele acordara às quatro e meia aquela madrugada, se sentindo extremamente ansioso por algo que não lhe vinha à mente. Ele havia chegado na lanchonete às seis e vinte e finalmente resolvera se sentar depois de andar para lá e para cá dentro do estabelecimento por quinze minutos. Por que estava tão ansioso? Ele não sabia, e nem queria tentar pensar em uma resposta. Estava ansioso demais para isso.  
_"Por que o pessoal está demorando tanto? Ken e Miyako sempre chegam às reuniões mais cedo que os outros!"_  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão em seu ombro. Koushirou se levantou de um pulo, derrubando a cadeira, e se virou, para dar de cara com Jou. Este segurou a cadeira e colocou-a no lugar, ficando vermelho, um sorriso constrangido no rosto.  
- Desculpe-me, Koushirou, não queria assustá-lo.  
Aquela voz... Aquele sorriso... Koushirou não via aquele sorriso há mais de seis meses e meio. Seu coração disparou em seu peito, e ele sentiu sua face pegar fogo com o sangue bombeado para sua cabeça. Metade da ansiedade de Koushirou se derreteu, e então o garoto percebeu o que tanto ansiara. Com boa parte da adrenalina se dissipando em seu corpo, as pernas do ruivo enfraqueceram e ele caiu para trás em outra cadeira.  
- Koushirou! Você está bem? - Jou perguntou ansiosamente, se aproximando do amigo.  
- Hmm, sim, só um pouco tonto. Acho que é porque eu não comi nada ontem. - Koushirou mentiu, e Jou, felizmente, acreditou.  
- Você não deveria fazer isso, Koushirou. Você é um adolescente, precisa comer direito. - o moreno se sentou ao lado do amigo ruivo, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Jou olhando para Koushirou, e Koushirou olhando para o chão.

_PdV de Jou_

- Huh... hmm... Então... Como vão os seus estudos... hmm... Jou?  
- Vão bem... Na verdade, eu parei de estudar por enquanto. Já fiz as provas, agora só falta esperar o resultado e ver se eu entro na faculdade...  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente, Jou agora estava olhando para o chão como Koushirou. Ele levantou os olhos e viu as mãos do ruivo em cima da mesa, se contorcendo. Por que Koushirou estava tão nervoso? Ele não sabia, mas sabia por que ele mesmo estava. Ele não via o ruivo há muito tempo, e, desde a última vez que o encontrara, percebera o quanto os dois estavam se afastando um do outro e do resto do grupo. Desde os quinze anos, quando ficara ao lado de Koushirou ajudando a segunda geração de digiescolhidos, Jou começara a sentir uma paixão pelo ruivo em uma intensidade que nunca sentira antes por mulher ou homem, e essa paixão não demorou a se enfraquecer, fortalecendo outro sentimento mais alegre e confortante, mas ainda mais angustiante. Jou não sabia exatamente quando começou a amar Koushirou, mas sabia que deveria declarar este amor a Koushirou rápido, antes que entrasse na faculdade e os dois se distanciassem ainda mais. Ele sabia que a chance era grande do ruivo se sentir constrangido e se afastar mais ainda por um tempo, mas também sabia que Koushirou nunca deixaria de ser seu amigo por causa de sua opção sexual. Entretanto, isso não deixava a declaração nem um pouco mais fácil de se fazer. O fato de ele não ter tido a coragem de contar a ninguém que era bissexual também não ajudava nem um pouco.  
_"Nós dois estamos sozinhos, o pessoal ainda vai demorar a chegar, é agora ou nunca. Se Koushirou ficar muito constrangido, eu posso inventar uma desculpa e ir embora. É, é agora."_  
Jou respirou fundo e, colocando as mãos na mesa, aproximou uma delas vagarosamente das de Koushirou. O ruivo nem percebeu, seu olhar ainda no chão. Assim que as mãos de ambos se tocaram, a cabeça do ruivo se levantou de supetão, e Jou respirou fundo e se preparou para pegar na mão de Koushirou, mas foi interrompido antes de conseguir.  
- Olá Koushirou! Jou! A quanto tempo! - ao ouvir a voz de Miyako, os dois puxaram suas mãos para seus colos e se viraram para olhar para Ken e Miyako. Miyako saudou e abraçou ambos, falando alegremente. Ken apenas trocou um bom dia e ficou olhando de um para o outro, com um sorriso surpreso e divertido no rosto, mas ainda com uma gentileza que só Ken conseguia. Ambos digiescolhidos da Confiança e Sabedoria estavam vermelhos feito tomates maduros, e se afastaram o máximo possível um do outro quando o casal chegou.

_Sem PdV_

Logo Iori chegou, e algum tempo depois vieram juntos Taichi, Yamato, Takeru e Hikari. Sora chegou correndo na última hora, pedindo desculpa pelo atraso. Daisuke foi o último a chegar, indo direto aos portões de embarque e desembarque do aeroporto para ver Mimi e sua mãe chegando e indo em direção aos digiescolhidos.  
- Olá pessoal! - disse ele, ofegante.  
- Demorou, hein, Daisuke! Se nós fossemos a uma partida de futebol você seria o primeiro a chegar, não é? - Miyako ralhou com o amigo, que ficou vermelho. Ken riu, estimulando os outros a rirem também.  
- Ah! Meus amigos! Que saudades! - Mimi correu na direção dos amigos, pulando em cima do Jou, que estava mais perto dos portões. Os dois se abraçaram, então Mimi abraçou cada um dos outros digiescolhidos. O grupo saudou a Sra. Tachikawa, então partiram de volta a lanchonete, onde finalmente iriam tomar o café da manhã. Durante o caminho do aeroporto até a lanchonete, Mimi contou tudo sobre os EUA e seu namoro com Michael. Quando todos já estavam sentados e a comida já havia chegado, eles agradeceram e começaram a comer.  
- Então, Jou, como foi na prova de admissão da faculdade? - perguntou Mimi, depois de um tempo.  
- Ah, eu acho que fui bem... As provas não eram tão difíceis como eu imaginava.  
- Também, do jeito que o Jou estudou! Se, estudando daquele jeito, ele ainda achasse a prova difícil, eu desistiria de entrar na faculdade!!! - exclamou Taichi, levando de Yamato um tapa na cabeça. Todos riram. - Ei! Por que você fez isso!  
- Porque você é um idiota! - Yamato respondeu rindo, depois puxou Taichi pelo colarinho e lhe deu um beijo na boca. Vendo a cena, Mimi engasgou com sua comida, mas, depois que se recuperou, caiu na gargalhada. Taichi e Yamato olharam para ela, confusos.  
- Eu sabia!!! Desde o nosso tempo no digimundo, eu sabia que vocês dois iriam acabar se casando no final! - os dois adolescentes riram.  
- E quem disse que eu vou me casar com esse cabeça de vento? - disse Yamato rindo, batendo na cabeça do namorado de novo.  
- E você Sora, tem namorado? - Mimi se virou para a amiga, que ficou vermelha.  
- Ah, eu estou namorando um garoto que estuda comigo desde o primário...  
- É o Tetsuya? - perguntou Mimi excitada. Sora apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mimi gritou e pulou da cadeira, indo abraçar uma Sora muito vermelha e as duas começaram a rir. Depois voltaram aos seus lugares, ainda rindo.  
- Takeru, Hikari? - Mimi continuou. Os dois sorriram entre si e deram as mãos, erguendo-as para mostrar à amiga. - Que bom, que bom! Vocês dois formam um casal tão lindo! E você, Daisuke?  
- Livre e desimpedido, mas não estou procurando ninguém no momento. - o garoto sorriu.  
- Miyako e Ken estão juntos, claro, outro casal muito fofo. E você Iori?  
- Ainda sou muito novo, Mimi.   
- É, você faz bem em não namorar tão cedo. Mas alguém aqui já está mais do que na idade. Jou? - Jou, que estava olhando discretamente para Koushirou, ficou vermelho.  
- Hmm... Nem pensei sobre o assunto antes, com os estudos e tudo mais... Então, assim como Daisuke, sou solteiro.  
- Então você continua dedicando a sua vida amorosa aos livros, como sempre. E quanto a você, Koushirou?  
- Solteiro, também.  
- Continua dedicando todo o seu amor ao seu laptop, não? Realmente, vocês dois são casos perdidos. - Mimi sacudiu a cabeça e ambos Koushirou e Jou ficaram vermelhos.  
- Ei, pessoal, que tal nós irmos ao digimundo agora? Eu 'tô morrendo de saudades do Agumon! - Taichi disse, assim que viu que todos já haviam terminado de comer.  
O grupo concordou, e eles levantaram e pegaram suas coisas. Koushirou desviou seu olhar para Jou e o olhou por um tempo, até que o olhar de Jou se encontrou com o seu. Ficando vermelhos, Koushirou e Jou desviaram o olhar. Desconhecido a eles, Ken e Mimi assistiam o troca-troca com interesse. Olhando a sua volta, Mimi percebeu que não tinha sido a única a ver a cena, então ela e Ken trocaram sorrisos.

*******  
  
_Sem PdV_

Os digiescolhidos encontraram seus digimons e mataram a saudade, depois começaram a passear pelo digimundo, saudando amigos digimons, conversando e, principalmente os mais velhos, relembrando histórias do passado. Depois de cinco horas de passeio pelo digimundo, o grupo parou ao lado de um enorme lago e montou o piquenique. Continuaram a conversar durante o lanche e, de tempos em tempos, Jou e Koushirou admiravam um ao outro dos lados opostos da toalha por um tempo, até que o outro encontrasse seu olhar ou eles pensassem que outro membro do grupo estava assistindo. Ken e Mimi continuaram a ver esse troca-troca, até que a comida do piquenique finalmente acabou. Discretamente, Mimi puxou Tentomon para o canto.  
- Tentomon, você percebeu como o Koushirou age estranhamente...  
- ... Quando está perto do Jou? Sim, e Gomamon também. Ele disse que Jou também fica estranho perto do Koushirou.  
- É mesmo?  
- Sim. Eles agem assim desde o ano retrasado, e nós estamos começando a considerar isso normal...  
- Hmm... Você não tem idéia do porquê que eles agem assim? - Mimi espichou a cabeça por trás de uma árvore e fixou o olhar em Koushirou, que por sua vez estava com o olhar fixado em Jou.  
- Não. Eu perguntei para Koushirou muitas vezes, mas ele sempre fica vermelho, gagueja e muda de assunto.  
- Hmm... Interessante... Acho que eu sei o que eles têm...  
- O quê?  
- Estão apaixonados... Um pelo outro. - Mimi e Tentomon trocaram olhares, mas não conversaram mais pois Koushirou se levantou e veio atrás de seu parceiro digimon.  
Mimi voltou ao local onde os amigos estavam e ajudou Jou, Hikari, Miyako e Iori a arrumarem a bagunça do piquenique. Assim que eles terminaram, Taichi se levantou do chão.  
- E agora, o que faremos? - todos olharam para o garoto, pensando em algo. A digiescolhida da Sinceridade olhou para Jou e Koushirou, depois abriu um sorriso.  
- Vamos ao cinema!!! - Mimi disse prontamente, empolgada demais, mesmo para a Mimi. Todos olharam para ela estranhamente, e ela jogou um olhar a Ken, indicando os dois amigos. Ele entendeu e sorriu.  
- Ótima idéia, Mimi. Miyako estava mesmo querendo ir ver aquela comédia romântica que estreou semana passada. - Ken reforçou, abraçando a namorada.  
- Comédia romântica não! Eu me recuso!!! - exclamou Taichi. Yamato riu.  
- Não faça charminho, Tai-chan. Eu sei que você ama uma comédia romântica! - Yamato abraçou Taichi por trás, e este jogou um olhar mortal ao namorado.  
- A idéia é boa, mas nós não precisamos assistir comédia romântica. Vamos no cinema e escolhemos o filme lá. - disse Sora.  
Os outros prontamente concordaram e, depois de se despedirem de seus digimons, todos saíram do digimundo, indo até um dos cinemas da cidade. Depois de muito discutirem, acabaram concordando em um filme de Suspense/Mistério. Yamato recolheu o dinheiro e comprou todos os ingressos. Como o filme só começaria duas horas depois, eles foram dar uma volta no parque e, depois de um tempo, voltaram. Eles caminharam para o cinema, Jou e Koushirou em lados opostos, separados um do outro por quase todo o grupo.  
- Mimi, se continuarmos assim, Jou e Koushirou sentarão longe um do outro, e seu plano não vai dar certo. - Ken murmurou para a jovem, que estava estralando seus dedos, nervosa.  
- Eu sei! - ela respondeu debaixo da respiração. - Estou tentando pensar em algo!  
Mas eles chegaram ao cinema, e Mimi não havia pensado em nada. Ela já estava ficando nervosa, e quando eles já estavam entrando na sala ela teve uma idéia.  
- Pipoca! - Mimi disse, então esticou o braço e puxou Jou, que estava na frente do grupo, para trás. Com a outra mão, Mimi pegou o braço de Koushirou e puxou os dois para fora do grupo. - Como pudemos nos esquecer da pipoca!!! Vão se sentando pessoal, eu e os garotos traremos as pipocas, eu pago!  
Mimi saiu correndo até a lanchonete do cinema, arrastando um dos garotos em cada braço. Os outros digiescolhidos ficaram olhando estranhamente para a amiga, e Ken estava tentando ao máximo segurar sua risada. Passado o choque, eles entraram na sala e se acomodaram de maneira a se distribuírem nas duas melhores fileiras do cinema. Nessa ordem, ficaram Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Ken, Hikari e Takeru na fileira da frente e Taichi, Yamato e Sora na fileira de trás.  
- A Mimi está agindo estranho, você não acha? - Miyako perguntou baixinho para Ken. Ele não agüentou mais, caiu na gargalhada. Miyako olhou para ele confusa. - O que está acontecendo, Ken?  
- Nada, não, meu amor. Eu conto tudo quando nós formos embora, tudo bem?  
- Tudo bem então...  
Os três últimos digiescolhidos entraram no cinema levando dois sacos grandes de pipoca cada um, com exceção de Jou que levava as bebidas. Mimi sentou-se ao lado de Sora e atrás de Ken, Koushirou ao lado da primeira e Jou ao seu lado. Mimi sorriu um sorriso triunfante e lançou um último olhar aos seus dois amigos antes que as luzes se apagassem. Ambos estavam vermelhos, muito vermelhos.

_PdV de Koushirou_

As luzes se apagaram, deixando o cinema iluminado apenas pela luz do telão. Koushirou sentia como se seu coração estivesse tentando sair pela boca. Assim que eles haviam entrado no cinema, ele pensara em se sentar do lado oposto ao de Jou entre os amigos, mas não conseguiu por causa de Mimi. Ele pensaria que a Mimi estava tramando algo se a proximidade entre ele e Jou não fizesse seu organismo liberar tanta adrenalina a ponto de deixar seus pensamentos completamente confusos e nebulosos, e seu coração a ponto de sair pela sua garganta.  
Koushirou olhou para o garoto em questão com o canto dos olhos, e percebeu que estava sendo observado. Voltou seus olhos rapidamente para os trailers passando à sua frente. Seria possível que Jou gostasse dele também? Ele sabia que não, Jou gostava de mulheres, ele tinha até confessado a Koushirou uma vez que havia se sentido atraído por Mimi durante suas aventuras no digimundo. Mas então, naquela manhã, teria Jou tentado segurar a mão de Koushirou, ou era só impressão do ruivo? Ao pensar isso, o coração de Koushirou começou a bater tão forte que ele começou a se sentir tonto. Ele respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração, então se ergueu mais no banco, segurando os dois apoios de braço como apoio para não cair e fechou os olhos. Ele jurava que podia sentir o cheiro de Jou com os olhos fechados. Isso não era bom.  
Assim que abriu os olhos, o digiescolhido da Sabedoria viu que o filme já havia começado. Ele olhou para o telão e tentou prestar atenção no filme, mas ele não conseguia prender a sua atenção. O ruivo, então, virou os olhos para o lado e olhou o digiescolhido da Confiança discretamente. Ele parecia estar vendo o filme, mas suas mãos estavam se amassando uma contra a outra em seu colo, ele parecia nervoso. Koushirou voltou a olhar para a frente e apertou suas mãos, só então que ele percebeu que estava segurando os braços das cadeiras. Seu coração bateria mais rápido, se já não estivesse batendo rápido demais. Ele se moveu desconfortavelmente em seu banco, mas deixou suas mãos onde estavam, hora ou outra jogando olhares nervosos para Jou, que, desconsiderando suas mãos, parecia completamente calmo.  
Depois de se mover muito, Koushirou finalmente encontrou uma posição confortável. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente, tentando acalmar seu coração disparado, mas já sabendo que aquela era uma ação inútil. Foi quando sentiu algo quente contra sua perna. O ruivo abriu os olhos e viu que Jou havia se ajeitado no banco também, e agora suas pernas estavam encostadas. Ele respirou trêmula e profundamente e olhou para o outro lado, onde viu Mimi olhando para a tela com toda a atenção que tinha, suas mãos levando pipocas do saco para sua boca automaticamente, sem uma ordem consciente da garota. Sem conseguir mais ter nenhum raciocínio lógico, Koushirou ficou olhando para ela atentamente, e começou a ficar mais calmo com seu nível de adrenalina baixando, esquecendo do mundo à sua volta e prestando atenção apenas no movimento automático da mão da amiga, seu corpo ficando mais cansado e pesado. Quando sua respiração finalmente voltou ao normal, e seu raciocínio lógico havia voltado parcialmente, Koushirou percebeu algo estranho. O movimento da mão de Mimi estava ficando cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais rápido, até que, ao invés de levar as pipocas à sua boca, Mimi as esmagou. O ruivo ouviu um enorme estrondo na caixa de som logo seguido por muitos gritos estridentes, inclusive o de Mimi, que o fez, literalmente, pular de susto em seu banco. Quando suas mãos levantaram, ele bateu com sua mão direita em algo macio, e se virou para ver o que era. Não havia nada sobre a sua mão, mas Jou estava com ambas as mãos apertadas entre os joelhos e estava tremendo. Koushirou pensou em perguntar se o garoto estava bem, mas pensou duas vezes antes de fazê-lo.  
Novamente gritos na sala, e Koushirou pulou novamente. Com esse segundo susto, seu cérebro voltara a se clarear, e o fato de Jou ter desencostado a perna dele da sua ajudava. Koushirou, dessa vez, começou a prestar atenção no filme e logo constatou que, com seu nervosismo, de cuja razão ele estranhamente não conseguia lembrar, ele provavelmente havia perdido metade do filme, e agora não conseguia entender mais nada. Ele suspirou, maldizendo seus hormônios. Verdade, hormônios eram importante para o organismo, mas ele realmente não os precisava ter em tão grande quantidade. Muitas vezes, principalmente quando estava com Jou, seus hormônios atrapalhavam seu raciocínio lógico, e isso o deixava realmente irritado. Ele tentou assistir o filme, mas o fato de seu cérebro parecer estar trabalhando em câmera lenta não o ajudava, e, com a falta da maldita adrenalina, seu coração estava batendo cada vez mais lento, deixando-o com sono.   
Ele estava fechando os olhos quando sentiu algo quente e macio tocar levemente seu braço. Então, todos os sentimentos voltaram de uma vez, seus hormônios voltaram a circular, seu coração voltou a disparar e toda sua atenção voltou-se para o seu lado direito, onde uma mão estava pousada sobre o encosto do banco ao lado de seu braço. Koushirou olhou para Jou, e viu que ele estava realmente concentrado no filme, concentrado até demais, traindo que, na verdade, Jou não estava nem ao menos olhando para a tela, mas sim através dela. A mão do garoto mais velho vagarosamente escorregou ao lado da mão do ruivo, que sorriu quando finalmente conseguiu raciocinar em seu cérebro nebuloso o que estava acontecendo. Tomando uma respiração profunda para se acalmar, Koushirou levantou sua mão e a colocou sobre a mão do outro garoto, fechando-a. Ele ouviu Jou soltar uma respiração trêmula, e então suspirar, apertando seus dedos. Os dois mexeram as mãos, que estavam muito suadas por causa da adrenalina em seus sangues, e se arrumaram de modo que os seus braços se tocassem e seus dedos ficassem entrelaçados. Koushirou virou sua cabeça para olhar Jou e deu um sorriso, sendo retribuído por um grande sorriso de Jou. O garoto mais velho estava respirando ofegante e extremamente trêmulo por causa do dito hormônio, e o ruivo colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a mão do outro, acariciando-a gentilmente para acalmá-lo. Jou suspirou novamente e encostou-se totalmente no banco, deixando sua cabeça cair para trás e fechando os olhos.

_Sem PdV_

Koushirou sorriu, e se virou para a esquerda para ver o que seus amigos estavam fazendo. Mimi ainda estava comendo pipoca compulsivamente, o pacote que ela deveria ter dividido com Jou e Koushirou estava vazio aos seus pés e ela estava agora com o pacote de Hikari, Takeru e Ken. Sora estava assistindo ao filme e comendo pipoca como uma pessoa normal, hora ou outra se assustando com o que acontecia, mas não tanto quanto Mimi. Taichi e Yamato haviam esquecido o filme completamente e estavam se agarrando, beijando-se como se aqueles fossem os últimos beijos de suas vidas. Daisuke e Iori estavam assistindo ao filme e fazendo comentários um ao outro, às vezes rindo dos sustos das amigas, às vezes levando sustos também, e Daisuke parecia também estar se divertindo atirando pipocas nos casais de namorados do cinema. Miyako estava com tanto medo do filme que estava praticamente sentando-se no colo de Ken, e este, que não tinha levado nenhum susto com o filme, estava acariciando seu cabelo e murmurando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava prestar atenção no filme. Hikari e Takeru estavam vendo o filme abraçados, mas pareciam estar dentro de um mundo só deles, apenas apreciando a proximidade do outro, sem dar a mínima atenção à telona.  
Koushirou voltou-se novamente para Jou, que estava agora olhando carinhosamente para ele. O ruivo sorriu e levantou a cabeça, dando um beijo no rosto de Jou. Este o retribuiu com um beijo na testa, e os dois passaram o resto do filme se entreolhando. Na cena final em que o mocinho revelava o mistério, Jou gentilmente tirou a mão do ruivo de cima da sua e deu um beijo nas costas da mão que estava entrelaçada à sua, soltando então seus dedos. Assim que os dois separaram as mãos, as luzes dos cinemas se acenderam, e eles voltaram seus olhares aos amigos. Mimi desistiu da pipoca e voltou seu olhar aos dois, então sorriu. Os outros estavam começando a se levantar, e Daisuke virou o resto do seu saco de pipoca, que ainda estava na metade, sobre Yamato e Taichi, que ainda estavam se beijando. Assim que os dois se separaram, os digiescolhidos saíram do cinema e começaram a caminhar para o parque, de onde se despediriam e partiriam caminhos. Assim que chegaram lá e se despediram, Mimi virou para ambos Jou e Koushirou e disse que precisava falar com eles em particular. Eles aceitaram, e logo os três estavam andando pelo digimundo. Quando chegaram perto do lago tranqüilo, o Sol começara a se pôr. Mimi se virou a Koushirou.  
- Koushirou, diga-me, qual era a história do filme que nós vimos? - a palavra surpreso era pouco para descrever o que o ruivo estava sentindo com a pergunta. Então, ele ficou muito vermelho ao constatar que não lembrava nem o nome do filme, quanto mais a história.  
- Hmm... É... Era... - gaguejou Koushirou, olhando nervosamente para Jou, mas o garoto mais velho também não parecia saber do que se tratava o filme. Virando-se novamente para Mimi, viu que agora ela estava sorrindo um enorme sorriso.  
- Era essa mesma a resposta que eu queria ouvir! Agora, eu vou indo, vocês dois têm muito o que conversar! - Mimi piscou para os dois, então virou e partiu de volta para o lugar de onde tinham vindo. Os dois jovens se entreolharam e sorriram.  
- Eu sabia que ela estava tramando algo. - murmurou Koushirou.  
- E eu a agradeço. - acrescentou Jou, estendendo as mãos para o ruivo.  
Os dois se aproximaram um do outro, e então se abraçaram, e assim ficaram abraçados, apreciando um ao outro, por um bom tempo.  
- Eu o amo, Koushirou. Muito.  
- Eu também o amo, Jou.  
Assim que as gentis declarações se dissiparam no espaço, Jou e Koushirou se separaram, e então deram as mãos. Sorriram, sem trocar palavras para não estragar o momento, então viraram seu olhar para o horizonte ao outro lado do lago. O Sol estava se pondo, o pôr-do-sol mais lindo que os dois jamais haviam visto, seu primeiro pôr-do-sol como um casal.

_Koushirou:_

_ Depois que o céu escureceu e as estrelas começaram a brilhar, eu e Jou resolvemos voltar para nossas casas. Ele me levou até minha casa e, ao chegarmos à porta, ele me convidou a um passeio ao digimundo no dia seguinte, um encontro. Eu prontamente aceitei, e lhe dei um de meus sorrisos mais brilhantes. Sorrindo ternamente de volta, Jou deu um beijo em minha mão, e então se despediu e foi embora. Eu entrei em casa e fui direto ao meu quarto, me jogando na cama e olhando para o teto. Nunca havia me sentido tão feliz como naquele momento, eu sentia como se meu rosto fosse rasgar com o enorme sorriso que eu não conseguia impedir. Depois de alguns minutos, adormeci, e dormi um sono profundo e sem sonhos, mas quando acordei novamente, ainda me sentia feliz._

_Jou:_

_ No dia seguinte ao das nossas confissões, eu acordei cedo e me arrumei, logo indo até a casa de Koushirou para leva-lo ao digimundo. Ainda estava feliz, um pouco ansioso e nervoso também, mas ainda assim muito feliz. E pelo sorriso de Koushirou, ele também o estava. Nós ficamos no digimundo de manhã até a noite, comendo os lanches que havíamos levado e aproveitando nosso primeiro encontro ao máximo. Encontramos Tentomon e Gomamon em um dos passeios, e eles pareceram extremamente feliz com a notícia de que estávamos namorando. No final da tarde, nós dois nos sentamos perto da beira do lago e assistimos novamente ao pôr-do-sol, dessa vez abraçados um ao outro. Depois, ficamos por um tempo vendo as estrelas e procurando as constelações. Eu consegui achar duas, mas Koushirou encontrou todas as outras, rindo quando eu o chamei de "anjo das estrelas". Por volta das nove horas, eu o acompanhei até a porta de sua casa, onde nós paramos e nos entreolhamos por um tempo. Koushirou me deu outro de seus raros e lindos sorrisos e, espichando seu corpo, tocou meus lábios com os seus. Foi então que nos beijamos pela primeira vez, e eu senti um dos mais doces e profundos sentimentos que eu havia sentido até ali. Nos despedimos, então Koushirou entrou em sua casa, e eu parti em direção à minha, sentindo-me como se estivesse caminhando entre as nuvens, com a imagem de um anjo ruivo desenhada em suaves contornos em minha mente._

_ - Eu o amo, Koushirou, mais profundamente que o mais profundo dos Oceanos.  
- Eu o amo, Jou, mais extensamente que a extensa distância entre a Terra e a mais distante Estrela do Firmamento._

  
_Fim_

**------------------------------**

_**Notas Finais:**_ Nossa... Nunca escrevi algo tão _melado_ assim... Acho que me inspirei. ^_^ Bem, Agradeço a todos que tiveram a paciência de lerem até aqui. Desculpem-me se alguns dos personagens saíram descaracterizados, eu tentei corrigir, mas sempre tive dificuldade em caracterizar personagens...  
Último pedido: por favor, se forem criticar, façam críticas construtivas. Críticas no estilo: "_Sua história é um lixo! A pior coisa que já li!_" não servem para nada senão como piada para escritores com auto-estima alta e, como no meu caso, para baixar mais ainda a auto-estima daqueles que quase não a tem. Nunca zombem das pessoas pelos que elas fazem, pois algum dia alguém pode zombar de você.


End file.
